ER 14x01 The War Comes Home
by Thiago Sampaio 'ER
Summary: Fic roteiro, com o mesmo nome da premiere do 14ª ano, SEM SPOILERS, apenas com o mesmo título e continuando a história de 13x23 The Honeymoon is over. Moretti como chefe, Kovac na croácia, Neela e Gates feridos. Tudo aqui, em formato de episódio.
1. Parte 1

_Os personagens e marcas deste roteiros têm marcas registradas  
Não é de minha intensão obter lucros com esta fan-fic_

**Este texto foi elaborado após a season finale do ano 13 e sem leitura de spoilers**

**_Previoustly, on ER:_**_ Abby e Luka se casaram e estão felizes. Mas uma ligação sobre a saúde do pai de Kovac o faz partir às pressas pra Croácia. O PS, que não tem mais Kovac como Chefe, tem que se acostumar com os métodos rígidos de Moretti. E Neela finalmente encontra Ray: ele estava em outro hospital, ao lado da mãe e de Katey... mas com as duas pernas amputadas. Ainda se sentindo um pouco culpada, Neela participava de um protesto contra a guerra do Iraque quando de repente um tiro faz a multidão correr em desespero. E, sobre os olhares de Gates, Neela é pisoteada por dezenas de pessoas_

...  
**_14x01 - THE WAR COMES HOME - PARTE 1_**  
...

**CENA 01 - PRAÇA DE CHICAGO**  
Milhares de pessoas ouvem um discurso anti-guerra numa praça de Chicago. Neela está numa das primeiras fileiras da multidão e Gates, um pouco atrás, a vê de costas.  
_Gates_: **Neela!** - grita chamando atenção

A indiana olha pra trás e retorna com um sorriso. Sorriso que é interrompido quando acontece uma pequena explosão atrás do palco. Não parece ser nada, mas a multidão se desespera. Neela e Tony percebem que a multidão começa a correr desordenadamente: ele tenta ir em direção dela, ela tenta recuar. Mas tropeça, e cai.

_música de tensão_  
Dezenas de pessoas pisoteam ela enquanto correm. Gates entra em desespero e começa a gritar o nome de Neela. Ela está de bruços no chão e pouco pode se mover. É pisada nós pés, coxas, rins, braços, nuca... Mais e mais pessoas pisam em cima dela. Gates está um pouco distante e muitos passam trombando contra ele, mas mesmo assim ele ainda consegue visualizar Neela.

Ouve-se gritos de mulheres e crianças. A polícia montada começa a disparar pro ar. Sirenes da polícia e ambulâncias, que estavam no local, são acionadas. Neela continua a ser pisoteada, mas não se mexe mais; está inconsciente. Gates está cada vez mais perto dela... quando o número de pessoas diminui, e agora desviam da indiana. Tony finalmente chega perto dela.  
_Gates_: **Ow, Deus... Neela...** - observando seu corpo

Rasgotra está virada de bruços, no chão e em cima de uma poça de seu próprio sangue. Com muito cuidado pra não mover seu pescoço, Gates vira a indiana pra ficar de barriga pra cima... e é quando ele vê o estrago, e faz uma cara feia. Ela está cheia de cortes por todo o corpo, dedos visivelmente quebrados. Ela tenta respirar com dificuldade mas não consegue por causa das costelas quebradas. E tem sangue, muito sangue.  
_Gates_: **Neela, olha pra mim! Olha pra mim, Neela!** - dando pequenos tapas no rosto dela

O nariz quebrado encheu de sangue e ela só consegue respirar pela boca, mas como está muito ferida, tem poucas forças pra isso. Mas ela não é a única ferida. Outras pessoas também foram pisoteadas, além dos machucados por causa das brigas. Entre os milhares de protestantes, alguns começam a brigar violentamente e a polícia resolve agir com cacetetes e tiros de chumbo.  
_Gates_: **Socorro! Eu preciso de ajua!** - chamando uma ambulância

Mas ninguém o ouve. O local está um caos e é cada um por si. Nesse momento, dois homens grandes, brigando entre si, chegam perto de Neela e Tony. E a briga entre os dois é feroz. Um deles empurra o adversário, que cai no chão. Depois, saca uma arma e aponta pro homem. Gates vê a cena e fica assustado. Do nada, um outro cara, provável amigo do homem caído no chão, se joga contra o atirador, que se desequilibra... e coloca a arma na direção de Gates.

Só resta a Tony se assustar e... bang!  
_fim da música de tensão_

**CENA 02 - JUMBO MART**  
Na loja de conveniências na frente do Conty, Abby atrás de Pratt atrás de Morris esperam na fila pra comprar café e rosquinhas. Estão demorando porque um homem, gigante por sinal, demora pra encontrar trocados e pagar o caixa  
_Morris_: **Esse cara é um idiota!**  
O homem vira o rosto e olha torto pra Archie, com um tom ameaçador  
_Morris_: **Ehr.. não é v-você, Senhor** - com medo - **É o meu chefe**  
O homem se volta pro caixa, procurando por moedas.

_Pratt_: **Porque você não "manda ele pra casa"?**  
_Morris_: **Você tá achando que isso é brincadeira? Aquele cara é doido. Está me fazendo ter falta de Weaver. Ou de Clemente... Porque deixou seu homem se demitir, Abby?**  
_Abby_: **"Meu homem"? Com quem diabos você acha que está falando?**  
_Morris_: **Eu estou falando com uma subalterna. Não tenho medo de você.**  
_Abby_: andando em direção à Morris - **Como é que é?**  
_Morris_: **Ehr.. ehr...** - se esconde atrás de Pratt - **Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.**  
_Abby_: **Pra começar, eu não mando no "meu homem"... e ele tomou essa decisão sozinho...**  
_Morris_: **Droga. É sempre bom ter um aliado nessas horas.**  
_Pratt_: **Do que está com medo, Morris? Eu até entendo o ponto de vista Dr. Moretti.**  
_Morris_: **Como é que é?**  
_Pratt_: **Nós somos bons, mas podemos melhorar. Estamos devendo mesmo no atendimento.**  
_Abby_: **Porque você está defendendo aquele porco sexista?**  
_Pratt_: **Como é?** - surpreso  
_Abby_: **Aquele cara, chega do nada, e já grita conosco daquele jeito?**  
_Morris_: **É! Do nada!**  
_Abby_: **E ele fica me dando indiretas, falando que só me dou bem porque eu "durmo com o chefe".**  
_Pratt_: **Bem, se você analizar um pouco a questão...**  
_Abby_: **Como é que é?** - sorrindo  
_Pratt_: **Admita que você usa o poder de ser casada com o chefe. Mesmo que apenas um pouco. Semanas atrás nós vimos quem não foi pra NICU.**  
_Abby_: **Eu odeio aquele lugar!**  
_Pratt_: **Carter! Enquanto você dormia com ele, não foi promovida à Chefe de Enfermagem?**  
_Abby_: **"Dormia com ele"?!?**  
_Morris_: **Uow, uow, uow... pára a fita. Você e o Dr. Carter já tiveram um lance?**  
_Abby_: **Sim, mas eu não "dormia com ele".**  
_Pratt_: **Por dois anos? Pobre coitado.** - sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Foi bem menos tempo! E não foi bem assim! Olha, não quero falar disso.** - enfezada

Um pouco de silêncio entre os três, que se viram pro caixa. Apenas as moedas do gordão contra o balcão são ouvidas. Archie então se vira de novo e resolve falar de maneira sonsa  
_Morris_: **Pode ser que tenhamos encontrado a solução.**  
_Abby_: **Como?**  
_Morris_: **Se a felicidade do PS depende de Abby dormir com um superior...**  
_Abby_: **Não termine essa frase...**  
_Morris_: **... você vai ter que transar com o Dr. Moretti.**  
_Pratt_: sorri da imbecilidade  
_Abby_: **Morris, quando foi a última vez que chutaram suas bolas?**  
_Morris_: **Paciente agitada, cerce de dois meses atrás. Mas o que tem isso a ver?**  
_Abby_: **Está a fim de levar um outro chute nas bolas?** - nervosa  
_Morris_: **Não obrig... Hey! Quando Weaver era Chefe, você chegou a dormir com ela?**

Lockhart derruba a caixa de rosquinhas que estava segurando e parte pra cima de Morris, que se esconde atrás de Pratt sem entender a ira da colega. É quando o telefone dela começa a tocar  
_Morris_: **Foi só uma pergunta!**  
_Abby_: **Eu vou te mostrar o "só uma pergunta"!**

Ela se afasta um pouco dos dois, se vira, e atente o telefone bem nervosa  
_Abby_: **ALÔ?!?**  
_Luka: **Que maneira mais calorosa de falar ao telefone.**_  
_Abby_: **Ow, meu Deus.. Luka.**  
_Luka: **Exatamente, querida.**_  
Lockhart tapa o microfone com as mãos, se aproxima de Morris, dá um chute de leve no ruivinho, que comicamente demonstra dor por causa da pancada na canela, e depois se afasta dos dois pra falar com o marido.

O gordão acabara de ir embora. Pratt pega as rosquinhas de Abby no chão, e junto com Morris, começa a pagar ao caixa. Lockhart segue se afastando e volta a falar com o marido.

_Abby_: **Oi, Luka...**  
_Luka: **Abby, está tudo okay? Você parece agitada.**_  
_Abby_: **Não. É que eu estava na fila com o Morris e ele...**  
_Luka: **Ah, meio que já entendi. Não precisa falar mais nada.** - sorrindo_  
_Abby_: **Mas e aí? Tá tudo okay? Porque não ligou antes? Aonde você está?**  
_Luka: **Minha bateria acabou e eu não lembrava de seu número...**_  
_Abby_: **Não lembrava de meu número?** - sorrindo  
_Luka: **Eu só usava a agenda.** - sem graça - **Até eu comprar uma semelhante, demorou um pouco.**_  
_Abby_: **Sim, mas onde você está? Tudo okay?**

Pratt e Morris passam por Abby, após pagarem as compras, e se despedem acenando com a cabeça

_Luka: **Estou na escala de Frankfurt. O embarque pra Zagreb fechará em.. 3 minutos.**_  
_Abby_: **Já...?** - um pouco desapontada  
_Luka: **Desculpe. Eu queria falar com você antes, mas...**_  
_Abby_: **Tudo bem, entendo****. Mas tudo bem, né?**  
_Luka: **Sim, sim. Tudo ótimo. E aí?**_  
_Abby_: **Ah, coisa chata de trabalho. Nem se preocupe.**  
_Luka: **Não vou mesmo.** - sorrindo_  
_Abby_: **Ehr.. Joe já esta com saudades.**  
_Luka: **Eu também... mas e você?**_  
_Abby_: **Eu estou morrendo de saudades, Luka...**  
_Luka: **Eu também...**_  
_Abby_: **Ehr...** - os olhos marejam um pouquinho - **Tomara que fique tudo okay com seu pai.**  
_Luka: **Sinto isso ter acontecido agora.**_  
_Abby_: **Não, imagina.** - passa a mão nos olhos - **Isso é mais importante.**  
_Luka: **Eu... eu tô precisando entrar...**_  
_Abby_: **Okay.**

Lockhart é bipada, e com a outra mão, pega o aparelho pra checar a mensagem

_Luka: **Sabe que eu te amo, né?**_  
_Abby_: **E eu te amo mais...**  
_Luka: **Quando eu chegar em Zagreb, ligo pra você.**_  
_Abby_: **Okay. Um beijo.**  
_Luka: **Beijo. Tchau.**_

Abby encerra a ligação e coloca as duas mãos na cintura, abaixando a cabeça, fazendo biquinho e respirando fundo pra seguir com sua rotina, quando Pratt entra agitado no Jumbo Mart  
_Pratt_: **Abby, recebeu o pager?**  
_Abby_: **Sim. O que houve?**

Sem dizer nada, Greg aponta pra uma televisão ligada na loja, mas que estava no mudo. No canal, imagens de helicóptero mostram milhares de pessoas no tumulto. Os letreiros da manchete diz que há centenas de feridos, disparos foram ouvidos e a situação está fora de controle.  
_Abby_: **Droga... Meu turno já estava acabando...**

_passa então aquela "abertura" miserável de 5 segundos_

er

fanfic  
de  
thiago sampaio


	2. Parte 2

**nota: EMT paramédico**

...  
**_14x01 - THE WAR COMES HOME - PARTE 2_**  
...

**CENA 03 - AMBULANCE BAY**  
Correndo, Greg e Lockhart saem do Jumbo Mart e atravessam a rua em direção ao County.  
_Abby_: **Como diabos que isso aconteceu?**  
_Pratt_: **Eu não sei. Mas nós vamos ficar lotados.**  
_Abby_: **Hey, Neela não estava nesse protesto?**  
_Pratt_: **Estava...**  
Lochart diminiu o passo depois da confirmação de Greg... mas logo volta a correr.

**CENA 04 - ER**  
Todos estão agitados no PS. Enfermeiros e residentes colocam suas vestes estéreis e removem pacientes pra liberar o caminho pras salas de trauma. Todos falam gritando. Na recepção, Frank e alguns enfermeiros olham pra recepção enquanto que Kevin Moretti, estranhamente, fica calmo e silencioso durante todo aquele caos. Correndo pela recepção, Hope acompanha Archie à caminho do armário de medicamentos  
_Hope_: **Que maneira de começar um turno...**  
_Morris_: **Não se preocupe! Cole num médico mais experiente e passe informações!**  
_Hope_: **Okay!**  
Eles chegam ao armário de medicamentos onde Sam destrancava e preparava os analgésicos

_Morris_: **Sam, aonde estão as caixas de triagem?**  
_Sam_: **Aqui dentro!** - entra no armário  
_Hope_: **Que caixa?**  
_Morris_: **Estamos em alerta de múltiplos casos! A triagem tem que ser rápida!**  
_Sam_: **E vamos demarcar cada caso a partir da cor!**  
_Morris_: **Sam, pode ficar com a Hope?**  
_Sam_: **Claro! Hope, O verde é para os não-críticos. O amarelo é pros...**

E Archie sai correndo. Passando por ele, Malik vai na direção oposta.  
_Morris_: **Renovou o estoque de sangue?**  
_Malik_: **Dr. Moretti já me pediu. Estou fazendo isso agora!**

Archie chega na recepção e pára diante de Moretti.  
_Morris_: **E agora?** - ofegante  
Kevin não responde. Apenas olha pra entrada da triagem... e é quando finalmente chegam Pratt e Abby. Os dois observam que o Chefe do PS está encarando-os, sem tirar os olhos. Ambos ficam incomodados, mas apenas Greg fala  
_Pratt_: **Tá olhando o que?**  
Kevin ignora-o e depois, lentamente segue caminho até fica próximo do quadro de pacientes. E grita por atenção.  
_Moretti_: **Atenção, todo mundo! Por favor, me ouçam!**  
Todos continuam correndo, preparando soros, medicamentos, macas.. não o dão atenção.  
_Moretti_: **HEY!!!!**

De repente todos se calam. Olham agora pro Chefe de Emergência  
_Moretti_: **Sei que todos estão excitados e nervosos com a carga de pacientes. Mantenham o foco! Vim até esse hospital ouvindo as histórias de competência dessa equipe. Devo dizer, que até agora não vi nada disso! Muito pelo contrário. Mas agora é hora de provarem que estou errado! As unidades cirúrgicas estão mobilizadas! Usaremos todo estoque de sangue e ainda assim vamos pedir na mídia mais doadores! Esprem múltiplos casos de pisoteados e baleados. Cooperem com a Orto e a Vascular! E cooperem comigo!**  
Enquanto ele discursa, assistentes colocam as vestes nele, em Morris, Abby, Pratt...  
_Moretti_: **Um mês atrás, o PS do County fora fechado. Nesse mês, a cidade de Chicago conta com dois outros a menos. Então vamos receber uma carga maior do que o normal.**

_Frank_: **Acabei de falar no rádio com várias unidades. Estão chegando a qualquer momento**  
_Moretti_: **Está pra começar. Triagem! Acompanhamento! Medicina! Perfeição! Nada menos do que isso de vocês. Drs. Pratt e Lockhart, os últimos também serão os primeiros. Vamos lá pra fora receber as ambulâncias!**  
Todos seguem pra fora do PS  
_Abby_: **Não vamos levar ninguém pro local do acidente?**  
Todos param.  
_Moretti_: **Não.**  
_Abby_: **Mas e se fizermos a triagem lá?**  
_Moretti_: **Está surda Dra. Lockhart? Não!**  
Ela fica envergonhada com a dura pública  
_Moretti_: **Os hospitais fechados enviarão seus médicos pro local. Cuidemos do County.**

Abby resolve párar de argumentar. Alguns médicos e enfermeiros seguem pra zona das ambulâncias, e ainda sobe o silêncio do PS, Frank fala enquanto assiste televisão.  
_Frank_: **Somente nos Estados Unidos um protesto anti-guerra termina em guerra...**

**CENA 05 - AMBULANCE BAY**  
Vários profissionais estão parados, anciosos pelas ambulâncias que estão pra chegar; sirenes já podem ser ouvidas. Kevin chega perto de Lockhart e fala em seu ouvido...  
_Moretti_: **Sobre aquilo que aconteceu...**  
_Abby_: **Não precisa se desculpar.**  
_Moretti_: **Ehr... eu não ia me desculpar. Só falar pra você nunca mais me questionar.**  
_Abby_: fica calada  
_Moretti_: **Entendeu?**  
_Abby_: **"Sim, senhor".** - olhando torto, nervosa e irônica.

_trilha sonora de múltiplos traumas_

Chega então a primeira leva de ambulâncias. Elas fazem o maior engarrafamento na entrada do County. Todos têm que gritar pra serem ouvidos. Moretti abre a porta da 1ª ambulância à chegar

_EMT Zadro_: **Jack Sheppard: 29 anos, várias costelas quebradas, fratura feia no braço esquerdo. Cheio de escocriações.**  
_Moretti_: **Cuidado pra não haver perfuração nos pulmões. Medicação pra dor?**  
_EMT Zadro_: **50 mg de morfina. Mas a pressão caiu demais... Da última vez esteve em 8x4.**  
_Moretti_: **Okay, okay! Leve-o pra uma enfermeira lá dentro.**  
_Abby_: **Dr. Moretti!** - chamando da ambulância vizinha  
_Moretti_: **O que houve...?**  
_EMT Doris_: **James Ford, 33 anos, 14 na escala de coma. Multiplos traumas no crânio. Nariz esmagado, maxilar deslocado... sangue saindo dos dois ouvidos.**  
_Moretti_: **Massa encefálica?**  
_EMT Doris_: **Não.**  
_Moretti_: **Abby, Trauma-I!**  
_Abby_: **Certo... vamos!**

Lockhart segue com a enfermeira Daw e a paramédica Doris levando o paciente pro PS. Kevin continua recebendo as ambulâncias.

_Moretti_: **O que houve com esse?**  
_EMT Olbes_: **Charlie Pace, 26 anos. Deslocou o ombro direito e tem uma óbvia fratura exposta do rádio esquerdo.**  
_Charlie_: **Aaaaahhhhh!!!! Esse é meu osso!!!!** - histérico  
_Moretti_: **Calma, nós vamos cuidar de você... Leva-o pra Exam-1 e fique com ele.**  
_EMT Olbes_: **Não posso, tenho que voltar pro local do acidente!**  
_Moretti_: **Nada disso. Fique com ele até alguém chegar! Ministre mais 100mg de morfina!** - vai pra outra ambulância  
_EMT Olbes_: **Já dei!**  
_Moretti_: **Mas ela ainda está com dor!** - chega em outra ambulância - **O que houve com essa?**  
_EMT Ellys_: **Ana-Lucia, leves escoriações, mas tá com o abdomem rigido...**  
_Moretti_: **Exam-3! Espere a lavagem gastrica...** - na mesma ambulância havia outro paciente - **E esse?**  
_EMT Ellys_: **Henry Gale, 26 anos. Fraturas nos pés e mãos.**  
_Moretti_: **Tem certeza? Apenas isso? Pode esperar! 150mg de fentanyl, e aguarde na Exam-2!**

O local está cheio. Alguns carros distante de Moretti, Pratt, ao lado de Morris, recebe o paciente trazido pelo irmão

_Pratt_: **Trabalho em Chicago nunca é demais, não é?!**  
_EMT Chaz_: **Pois é... Kate Austin, 26 anos. Múltiplas escoriações e perfurada no quadrante esquerdo. Acho que foi um salto alto...**  
_Pratt_: **Droga, parece ter pego o rim. Perdeu quanto de sangue?**  
_EMT Chaz_: **Mais de 1000cc. A pressão tá muito baixa e ela quase não respira!**  
_Pratt_: **Morris, vou pra sala de Trauma com essa daqui!**  
_Morris_: **Não vai esperar por casos mais graves?**  
_Pratt_: **Caso mais grave que esse só se for óbito... vamos, Chaz!** - e vai  
_Morris_: **Vai nessa então.** - segue pra outra ambulância - **Tudo okay com esse?**  
_EMT Morales_: **Michael Dawson, diabético, bons sinais vitais, deslocamento de bacia.**  
_Morris_: **Tentou imobilza-lo??**  
_EMT Morales_: **Estamos numa ambulância!**  
_Morris_: **Okay, okay. Siga pro PS e deixe com alguma enfermeira.**

Kevin chega perto de Archie e pergunta de maneira cínica  
_Moretti_: **Está dando conta do recado, Dr. Archie?**  
_Morris_: **Eu me viro.**

Na ambulância seguinte, há dentro um paciente enorme, tendo convulsões.  
_Morris_: **Pensando bem..**  
_Moretti_: **Faz tempo que está assim?**  
_EMT Silvia_: **O caminho todo!**  
_Moretti_: **Então 2 de ativan! Agora!**  
_EMT Silvia_: **Não consigo encontrar uma veia! Ele está muito agitado!**  
_Moretti_: **Dr. Pratt!**  
_Morris_: **Ele está lá dentro. Tem que ser comigo mesmo..**  
_Moretti_: **Okay... Acesse essa veia e me deixe orgulhoso!**

Archie sobe no carro, e com a seringa após certa dificuldade injeta o anti-convulsivo na jugular. Jane chega próximo dos dois e fala com Moretti  
_Moretti_: **Quem é você e o que faz aqui?**  
_Jane_ **Dra. Jane Figler. Acabei de chegar pro meu turno.**  
_Moretti_: **Da próxima vez compareça mais cedo.**

_Morris_: **A convulsão parou. E tem sangue saindo dos olhos e dos ouvidos... Jane, Trauma-I!**  
_Jane_: **Certo** - acompanhada dos paramedicos

Morris desce da ambulância, e dá mais uma olhada pra cofusão que se instalou no County. Observa Moretti passando pra Jane o boletim do homem em convulsões... e acaba atropelada de leve por uma ambulância

_Morris_: **Hey!** - caído no chão  
_EMT Bardelli_: **Foi mal...**  
_Moretti_: **Você está bem?**  
Kevin voltou correndo, e dá a mão ajudando Morris a se levantar.  
_Morris_: **Ai... sim...** - tirando a poeira do corpo  
_EMT Bardelli_: **Desculpe...**  
_Moretti._: **Não tem problema... Da próxima ele olha pros dois lados. O que você trouxe?**  
_EMT Bardelli_: abrindo a porta - **Um casal! Ele Bernard Nadler, 52 anos e hipertenso, com traumatismo craniano, abdomen rigido e torção dos tornozelos. Ela, Rose Nadler, 48, está desmaiada, e levou um tiro no tórax...**  
_Bernard_: **A minha mulher! Façam alguma coisa!**  
_Moretti_: **Por favor senhor, não se mexa! Nós vamos cuidar de vocês... Morris, leve-a.**  
_Morris_ **Okay!** - e vai embora com alguns enfermeiros  
_Jack_: **E o meu irmão?!?**  
_Moretti_: **Sabe do irmão dele?**  
_EMT Bardelli_: **Aquele local está um inferno. Não faço idéia...**  
_Moretti_: **Okay, eu fico com a mulher.**

Kevin se afasta para que a maca desça, e ao olhar pra trás, observa mais ambulâncias chegando..  
_Moretti_: **Que dia...**

**CENA 06 - TRAUMA ROOMS**  
_a trilha sonora continua  
Trauma I - Abby está há alguns minutos cuidando de James, com sérios traumatismos  
Trauma II - Pratt acaba de chegar com Kate, a paciente com perfuração no rim_

Com Lockhart estão Daw, Haleh e alguns técnicos. O paciente está em coma, e com o rosto desfigurado.  
_Abby_: **Não consigo ver as cordas vocais.**  
_Haleh_: **Oximetria abaixo de 90 e caindo. É melhor entubar logo.**  
_Abby_: **Que droga, eu não consigo ver nada!**  
_Daw_: **Porque não tenta uma cricorotomia?**  
_Abby_: **Tem um hematoma forte no pescoço... e o maxilar está todo torto. Alguém chame Pratt!**  
Enquanto Daw se preparava pra cruzar a porta, chega Jane na sala de Trauma trazendo o homem que teve convulsões.  
_Abby_: **Não, não. Não temos espaço! E cadê a Hope com o O negativo?**

_trauma II_  
Quando Daw atravessa a porta, ela vê Pratt preparando-se pra colocar o dreno tóracico em Kate  
_Chunny_: **Batimentos caindo pra 40. Pulso baixo.**  
_Pratt_: **É o hemotórax. Precisamos estabiliza-la pra subir.**  
_Daw_: **Dr. Pratt, Abby não está conseguindo entubar um paciente. E Jane está na espera da sala de trauma.**  
_Pratt_: **Me dê um segundo, Daw.**  
A enfermeira volta pra sala de Trauma onde estav Abby, enquanto Pratt terminava de colocar o dreno.  
_Pratt_: **Estou dentro. Coloque o thorasseal, Malik.**  
_Chunny_: **Batimentos ainda baixos...**  
_Pratt_: **Quanto de sangue saiu?**  
_Malik_: checando a caixa de vidro - **Está fluindo. 100cc... 300cc... 1000cc.**  
_Chunny_: **Pulso subindo. 50, 65...**

Greg recua, e começa a tirar as luvas e a veste estéril.  
_Pratt_: **Okay, recuperamos o batimento. Malik, tem urina no foley?**  
_Malik_: **Está vermelho sangue. Mais de 100cc.**  
_Pratt_: **Atingiu o rim...** - indo de costas pra trauma I - **... ela precisa subir já.**

_trauma I_  
_Pratt_: **O que houve?**  
Enquanto ele é ajudado pelos técnicos a se vestir, Lockhart passa as condições do paciente  
_Abby_: **James Ford, 33. Múltiplas lacerações e traumatismos craniano. Mandíbula deslocada.. eu não consigo entubar!**  
_Haleh_: **Oxigenação em 82. Ele não vai aguentar muito. Já tentou com fibra óptica?**  
_Abby_: **Não, mas tem muito sangue...**  
_Jane_: **Hey! Dr. Moretti me passou esse daqui. Estava em condições agora a pouco e está com insuficiencia respiratória.**  
_Pratt_: **Jane, leve seu paciente pra sala de Trauma ao lado. Abby, eu assumo aqui. Pegue minha paciente do lado. Ele teve uma perfuração feia no rim e precisa subir já!**

Greg toma o lugar de Lockhart que vai até a porta dupla. Jane sai da sala e segue com seu paciente pro corredor.  
_Pratt_: **Peguem a fibra óptica. E mais 6 de pavulon!**

_trauma II_  
_Abby_: **Pratt mandou eu subir com ela.** - Chunny entrega a ficha do paciente - **Jane está vindo com outro.**  
_Chunny_: **Que maneira de passar a lua de mel, hein?**  
_Abby_: **Nem me diga.**

Lockhart sai para que Jane entre com seu paciente.  
_Abby_: **Vou deixa-la lá em cima e já volto.**  
_Chunny_: **Okay!**  
_Jane_: **Benjamim Linus, 30 anos. Entrou em convulsão agora há...**

**CENA 07 - CORREDORES DO PS**  
Lockhart conduz a maca da paciente até o elevador, e percebe que o PS está muito lotado. Pacientes estão chorando, gritando... sangrando. Hope vai até sua direção, carregando duas unidades de plasma.  
_Hope_: **O sangue é pra ela?**  
_Abby_: **Não, não. Pratt assumiu meu paciente. Ainda está no trauma I.**  
Sam corre até as trauma rooms, e vindo da triagem, Archie chega com Rosie na maca  
_Morris_: **Abbys, vou precisar de uma ajuda com essa daqui. Baleada no tórax!**  
_Abby_: **Não, não. Não posso! Vou levar essa pra Cirurgia.** - apertando o botão do elevador  
_Morris_: **Okay! Mas desça rápido!** - corre até as salas de trauma  
_Abby_: **Hey! As trauma rooms estão lotadas!**  
Mas Morris não ouviu. Lá na recepção há alguns metros dela, Frank grita entre os gemidos dos pacientes  
_Frank_: **Seu marido está no telefone, Abby!**  
_Abby_: **Você acha que eu vou poder falar com ele agora?!?**  
_Moretti_: **Eu espero que a resposta seja não.**

Kevin chegou agora, das triagens, trazendo Bernard, e pára pra falar com Lockhart  
_Moretti_: **Como ela está?**  
_Abby_: **Nada bem. Teve o rim perfurado. Estou subindo pra OR. Frank!**  
_Frank_: **Eu já desliguei o telefone!**  
_Abby_: **Não é isso. Eu quero que você chame Neela!**  
_Frank_: **Mas eu já a bipei!**  
_Abby_: **Pelo celular! Ela estava no protesto e estou começando a ficar preocupada!**  
_Frank_: **Ela ainda estava lá?!?** - apontando pro protesto na televisão.

O elevador chega, e Abby entra com a maca. Alguns passos distantes, Kevin coloca Bernard no corredor e continua falando com ela:  
_Moretti_: **Tem certeza de que ela está estável pra subir?**  
_Abby_: **Absoluta!**

Ela falou nervosa e ele entendeu o tom. Estava começando a ter respeito por Abby, mas quando a porta do elevador se fechava pra que subir, Kate entra em v-fib. Abby e Moretti percebem isso, mas não conseguem impedir que a porta se feche completamente.

**CENA 08 - ELEVADOR**  
O elevador está subindo e Abby está sozinha com sua paciente, que começa a fibrilar.  
_Abby_: **Mas que droga! Não faça isso comigo agora sua filha da mãe!**

Lockhart espalha o gel no tórax da mulher, agita as pás do desfibrilador e dá o choque. Ela observa que não houve alterações. Espera mais um pouco, carrega em 200, e choca novamente. Parada cardíaca.  
_Abby_: **Ai, não. Que bosta!**

Lockhart solta as pás e começa a fazer a massagem cardíca.  
_Abby_: **Que diabos...?**

Como Kate estava com múltiplas costelas quebradas, a massagem fica difícil de ser feita. Abby então olha pros números do elevador, anciosa que ela chegue logo no centro cirúrgico.

**CENA 09 - OR**  
O elevador chega, abre a porta, e Abby imediatamente pede por socorro  
_Abby_: **Preciso de ajuda!**  
Justin Crenshaw, que estava por perto, chama algumas enfermeiras até o elevador  
_Crenshaw_: **O que diabos você fez?**  
_Abby_: **Ela teve uma parada enquanto eu estava subindo!**  
Justin e as enfermeira retiram a maca do elevador, e Lockhart fica dentro.  
_Crenshaw_: **Da próxima vez, traga o paciente apenas quando ele estiver estável!**  
_Abby_: **Fácil pra você falar! Com licença que vou voltar pro meu inferno lá embaixo!**  
_Crenshaw_: **Cuidado pra não matar todo mundo, ou vou ficar sem trabalho!**

**CENA 10 - ELEVADOR**  
Abby aperta o botão do PS, fica de frente pra parede, faz um biquinho, respira fundo pra se controlar e repetidas vezes bate sua testa no elevador.  
_fim da trilha sonora de trauma_

**CENA 11 - AEROPORTO INTERNACIONAL DE ZAGREB**  
Luka desembarcou há pouto tempo do avião e já está em territóreo croata. Ele está de terno, óculos escuros e já pegou sua bagagem no terminal - já está saindo do aerporto.

Do lado de fora, olha pros dois lados e fica um pouco decepcionado, pois parecia estar à espera de alguém que ainda não chegou. Resolve párar ao lado da calçada e ligar pra alguém no celular, mas enquanto discava, ouve a buzina de um carro. É seu irmão, Sime. Ambos trocam um sorriso, após muito tempo sem se verem.

**CENA 12 - PRAÇA DE CHICAGO**  
As brigas e vandalismos diminuiram, mas há muitos feridos espalhados no chão. Entre eles, Gates e Rasgotra. Ele está deitado em cima dela, desmaiado. É quando o telefone de Neela começa a tocar e ele acorda como se tivesse tomado um susto.

Em pouco tempo ele já percebe onde está, vê Neela e depois faz uma cara muito feia de dor. Ele vê que foi baleado no braço esquerdo. Mas não tem tempo pra reclamar. Com as poucas forças que tem, tenta carregar Neela, mas em vão. O telefone continua tocando, mas ele não atende. É quando vê há alguns metros de distância o irmão de Pratt...  
_Gates_: **Chaaaaarlie!!!**  
O grito foi alto, e Chaz, que estava com o parceiro Dulmar, corre até os dois.  
_EMT Chaz_: **Dr. Gates? O que houve?** - ele e o parceiro se ajoelham e trabalham em Neela  
_Tony_: **É a Neela. Ela foi pisoteada...** - sentindo dor  
_EMT Dulmar_: **A Dra. Rasgotra do County?** - checando as pupilas  
_Gates_: **Eu fui agredido. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei desacordado.**  
_EMT Chaz_: **A pressão tá baixa.**  
_EMT Dulmar_: **E não está alerta. Vamos leva-la agora!**  
_Gates_: **É melhor irmos de helicóptero!**  
_EMT Dulmar_: **O County é aqui perto, Tony. Vamos de ambulância.**  
_EMT Chaz_: **O celular dela está tocando.** - entrega pra Tony

A dupla de paramédicos imobiliza Neela pra levá-la pra ambulância e Gates atende a ligação  
_Gates_: **Alô?**  
_Frank_: **Novato? É você?**  
_Gates_: **Frank?** - tentando controlar a dor que sente  
_Frank_: **Cadê a indianinha?**  
_Gates_: **Ela tá mal... Nós fomos pegos na multidão.**  
_Frank_: **Ow, não. O que aconteceu?**  
_Gates_: **Ela foi pisoteada. Preciso que reserve uma sala pra nós!**  
_Frank_: **Sala é o que não temos, mas vou dar um jeito!**  
_Gates_: **Okay. Já já chegamos aí.** - observa a dupla de paramédicos erguendo a colega  
_Frank_: **Cuide dela, Gates!**  
A ligação é encerrada.

_Gates_: **Vocês não vão nem entubá-la?**  
_EMT Dulmar_: **Não precisa! Aspirar o sangue das vias aereas será o bastante.**  
_Gates_: **Eu vou com vocês.**  
Charlie observa que Tony age como se tivesse disfarçando dor.  
_EMT Chaz_: **Tá tudo okay, cara? Você tá sangrando muito!**  
_Gates_: **Sim, sim. Esse sangue é mais dela do que o meu. Vamos lá!**

Os dois paramédicos, com Neela na maca, atravessam a multidão. Tony pára um pouco e checa o braço. Ele levou um tiro no braço, próximo do ombro esquerdo, e o ferimento está feio. Mas ele, de novo, resolve não falar.

**CENA 13 - ER**  
Kevin passa por vários pacientes, orientando residentes e enfermeiros, enquanto grita com Lockhart  
_Moretti_: **Você nunca pode subir sem uma enfermeira com você!**  
_Abby_: **Estão todas ocupadas!**  
_Moretti_: **Indescupável! E da próxima, deixe o paciente estável antes de uma transferência!**  
_Abby_: **Mas eu achei que estava!**  
_Moretti_: **Achar não é o bastante!**  
_Abby_: **Ela nem era minha paciente!**  
_Moretti_: **De quem era então?!?**

Greg passa pelos dois, correndo e conduzindo Ford na maca, já entubado, com Daw fazendo a respiração manual  
_Pratt_: **Vou até a tomografia checar a cabeça dele!**  
Kevin observa que Lockhart olhou de uma maneira que entregou Greg

_Moretti_: **Dr. Pratt, a perfuração renal era sua?**  
_Pratt_: **Sim. O que houve?** - perto do elevador  
_Moretti_: **Enquanto Lockhart subia com ela, a paciente teve uma parada.**  
_Pratt_: **E ela morreu?** - entra no elevador  
_Moretti_: **Não. Mas como que você autoriza a remoção de alguém instável?**  
_Pratti_: **Bem, da próxima vez é só não autorizar 3 pacientes pra 2 salas de trauma.**

A porta se fecha e Kevin se vira pra Abby, mas antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, ela toma iniciativa  
_Abby_: **Eu adoraria ficar nessa lenga-lenga, mas tenho pacientes pra atender.**  
_Frank_: **Abby?** - da recepção  
_Abby_: **O que?!?**  
Ela se vira e vê que o recepcionista está com uma cara abatida. Ela pergunta de novo, de maneira mais calma.  
_Abby_: **O que houve...?**  
_Frank_: **Gates está vindo de ambulância com Neela. Ela se feriu no tumulto...**  
_Abby_: **Ai, droga...** - fechando os olhos...

**CENA 14 - AMBULÂNCIA**  
Dulmar está dirigindo. Na traseira, Chaz e Tony cuidam de Neela, completamente imobilizada. Os monitores cardíacos parecem okay. Ela está mais estável mas seu estado é deplorável. E Tony sabe disso. Enquanto isso, sua dor vai piorando e quase não dá mais pra esconder... Chaz então observa que seu braço parece estar mais encharcado de sangue...  
_EMT Chaz_: **Cara, o que aconteceu com seu braço?**  
Ele ia falar agora, mas, gemendo de dor, Rasgotra acorda.  
_Neela_: **Aaaaah.. onde estou...?**  
_Gates_: **Está na ambulância, May Day. Tá tudo bem...**  
_Neela_: **Dor... estou com dor...** - ela nem abre os olhos  
_Gates_: **Mais 50 de morfina.**  
_EMT Chaz_: **A pressão vai cair mais...**  
_Gates_: **Mais morfina!** - irritado com Chaz  
_EMT Dulmar_: **O que houve aí atrás?**  
_EMT Chaz_: **Ela acordou e Gates que aplicar morfina.**  
_EMT Dulmar_: **Negativo. Vai encher os pulmões dela. E já estamos chegando, Gates.**

Tony então percebe que está errado, e agora se concentra em acariciar os cabelos de Neela. Mas só como braço direito; o esquerdo está doendo muito.  
_Neela_: **Ray...**  
_Gates_: **O que?** - se inclina pra ouvir melhor...  
_Neela_: **Ray...**  
_Gates_: **Ele não está aqui...**  
_Neela_: **... ligue pra ele...**  
_Gates_: **Mas ele não estava sumindo?**  
_Neela_: **Liga logo...** - chorando...  
_Gates_: **Okay, okay.** - começa a discar - **O que eu digo pra ele?**  
_Neela_: **Que... eu tive um... um acidente... e preciso vê-lo...** - chorando

Tony se mostra um pouco desconvortável, mas segue com a ligação.  
_Gates_: **Desliga as sirenes por um segundo.**

**CENA 15 - TRANSPORTE DE RAY**  
Barnett e sua mãe estão seguindo caminho até Baton Rouge, Lousiana. Ela recebe a ligação.  
_J.C._: **Seu celular... é a Neela.** - atende a ligação - **Alô, Neela?**  
_Gates: **O Ray está?**_  
_J.C_: **Quem está falando?**  
_Gates: **Eu preciso falar com ele.**_  
_J.C_: **Ehr... é um homem falando. Quer atender?**  
Seu filho concorda com a cabeça e toma o telefone.  
_Ray_: **Alô?**  
_Gates: **Ray?**_  
_Ray_: **Gates...** - sorri com nojo  
_Gates: **É sobre a Neela.**_  
_Ray_: **Olha.. eu não quero sua piedade. Já estou indo pra casa.**  
_Gates: **O que? Não, não. Ela teve um acidente. Está chamando por você.**_  
_Ray_: **O que?**  
_Gates: **Vou botá-la na linha.**_  
_Ray_: **O que houve?**  
_Neela: **Ray...** - com a voz bem fraca_  
_Ray_: **Neela?**  
Do outro lado da linha, Barnett ouve os sons de um monitor com parada cardíaca  
_EMT Chaz: **Ow, droga... assistole!**_

E a ligação cai, deixando Ray preocupado e assustado  
_Ray_: **Alô? Alô? Neela?**

_intervalo..._


	3. Parte 3

**nota: EMT paramédico**

...  
**_14x01 - THE WAR COMES HOME - PARTE 3_**  
...

**CENA 16 - EXAM-1**  
O PS continua cheio. Os corredores estão lotados com macas, Frank não pára de receber ligações, Hope corre de maneira desordenada tentando colocar a marcação devida dos feridos e Kevin continua discutindo com Lockhart na Exam-1, enquanto colocam o ombro de Charlie no lugar. Ela faz a tração e ele puxa o braço.  
_Charlie_: **Aaaaaah, meu Deus!!!** - chorando de dor  
_Moretti_: **Com mais força, Lockhart!**  
_Abby_: **Estou fazendo! Largue de meu pé!**  
_Moretti_: **Eu não estou no seu pé!** - pega o braço de jeito - **Quando eu pego no pé de alguém...**  
_Abby_: ao paciente - **Respire fundo agora...**  
_Moretti_: **... eu pego pra valer!** - coloca o ombro no lugar  
_Charlie_: **Aaaaaah!!!** - com mais dor ainda  
_Moretti_: **Okay. O pior já passou. Você, Llily, não é?**  
_Lilly_: **Sim.**  
_Moretti_: **Apresse a Orto. Não quero saber quantos pacientes eles têm. Este homem está com uma fratura exposta. E você, Lockhart, venha comigo.**

Lockhart revira os olhos e acompanha ele até fora da Exam-1. Ambos seguem até a recepção levando a ficha do paciente.

**CENA 17 - ER**  
_Moretti_: **Okay. Qual é o seu problema comigo?**  
_Abby_: **"EU" tenho um problema? Desde que você virou chefe, não larga do meu pé.**  
_Moretti_: **Não se sinta tão especial, Lockhart.** - examinando fichas  
_Abby_: **Hey, não é minha culpa se meu marido era o chefe. E eu nunca me aproveitei dessa situação.**  
_Moretti_: **E eu aposto que não. Olhe pra mim.**  
Ela, com o rosto um pouco inclinado, olha-o com desprezo.  
_Moretti_: **Olhe direito!**  
Assustada com o grito, ela resolve levar mais a sério o pedido de Kevin. Ambos ficam frente-a-frente.  
_Moretti_: **Eu sou o seu chefe. Supere isso. Eu tenho meus métodos de condução num cargo e os farei da maneira que bem entender. Se você não está satisfeita, tem uma porta bem granda lá fora. Ela dá de cara pra rua. É onde você vai se não me mostrar respeito. Entendeu?**  
_Abby_: **Entendi...** - abaixando o rosto  
_Moretti_: **Olhe pra mim!**  
Ela levanta o rosto, e o olha nos olhos

_Moretti_: **Eu exijo o melhor de meus funcionários. Eu lí o currículo de todos. E o seu foi o que mais me impressionou. Três anos como enfermeira? Terá uma ligação aos pacientes que outros médicos não têm. Você está em vantagem. Já tem material. Mas, com isso... vou exigir muito mais de você!**  
Os dois ficam se olhando, fazendo um pouco de silêncio...  
_Moretti_: **Mas não se sinta especial. Exigerei o máximo de Pratt, de Morris... de todos! Ouviu?**  
_Abby_: **Sim, senhor.** ainda olhando-o nos olhos.  
_Moretti_: **Excelente.**

Chegando agora pela triagem, Katey fica assustada com o movimento do PS.  
_Katey_: **Meu Deus... Dra. Lockhart, o que está acontecendo?**  
_Abby_: **Tumulto num prot..**  
_Moretti_: **Quem é você?**  
_Katey_: **Katey, estudante do 4ª ano. E o senhor?**  
_Moretti_: **Dr. Kevin Moretti, chefe do departamento.** - nesse momento, Hope passa correndo com um estoque de sangue - **Loirinha! Seu nome mesmo?**  
_Hope_: **Hope?** - pára assustada  
_Moretti_: **Também estudante, não é? Hope, Katey, quero vocês na sala de suturas. Pare de ficar entregando sangue ou não vai aprender nada. Deixe isso pros auxiliares. Vão.**  
_Hope&Katey_: **Okay.** - saem correndo.

Chunny, do outro lado do PS, abre a porta da sala de traumas completamente suja de sangue  
_Chunny_: **Dr. Moretti, a paciente do Dr. Morris está com uma parada!**  
_Bernard_: **É a minha mulher! Faça alguma coisa!** - da maca ao lado  
_Moretti_: **Estou indo. Lockhart, siga com seus pacientes.** - e sai correndo

Greg sai do elevador e segue em direção à Abby.  
_Abby_: **Como está o senhor Ford?**  
_Pratt_: **O pessoal do Cabeça e Pescoço passará horas com ele.**  
Lockhart fica encarando Pratt, com cara de desânimo...  
_Pratt_: **O que houve? Não se preocupe. A entubação era difícil.**  
_Abby_: **Não é isso. É que... a Neela.**  
_Pratt_: **Que é que tem?**  
_Abby_: **Ela estava no tumulto...**  
_Pratt_: **O que? Ela está bem?!?**

Nesse momento, uma transmissão de rádio é iniciada e chama a atenção de Abby e Greg  
_Gates: **County General, na escuta?**_  
_Frank_: **Aqui é o County, falando no BRAVO-1**  
_Gates: **Frank, é o Gates. Estamos chegando!**_  
Lockhart e Pratt correm até a recepção  
_Pratt_: **Gates? Como está Neela?**  
_Gates: **Assístole! Fiquem lá fora agora!**_  
_Abby_: **Ai, meu Deus...**  
Greg imediatamente corre até as salas de trauma. Na maca do corredor, o marido da mulher baleada grita por socorro:  
_Bernard_: **Como está a minha mulher?!?**

**CENA 18 - TRAUMA I**  
Archie e Kevin abriram o tórax da mulher. Sam, Malik e Daw estão ajudando.  
_Moretti_: **Como que você faz uma toracotomia desse jeito?!?**  
_Morris_: **Olha, eu chamei pra ajudar! Se continuar assim, é melhor sair da sala!**  
_Moretti_: **Nós dois sabemos que se eu sair, ela morre.**  
A mulher está entubada, Daw faz a respiração mecânica e a dupla de médicos checa o ferimento na abertura do tórax  
_Moretti_: **O coração está seco como osso...**  
_Sam_: **Oximetria em 78. Não está reagindo.**  
_Morris_: **Okay. Mais uma rodada de epinefrina.**  
_Moretti_: **Dr. Morris, estamos cheios de pacientes. Vamos encerrar.**  
_Morris_: **Tentar menos só porque estamos lotados?**  
_Moretti_: **Exato!**  
Greg invade a porta da sala e vai logo pegando medicamentos  
_Moretti_: **Não te ensinaram a bater antes de entrar, Dr. Pratt?**  
_Pratt_: **Tem mais um trauma chegando. Eu preciso de Sam comigo.**  
_Moretti_: **Ela está conosco nesse caso.**  
_Pratt_: **É a Neela. Ela se feriu no protesto...**  
_Morris_: **O que?!?**

**CENA 19 - AMBULANCE BAY**  
Abby já está preparada pra receber Neela. Ela está tensa, nervosa.. e as sirenes já podem ser ouvidas.  
_Pratt_: **Eles já chegaram?** - aparece com Sam  
_Abby_: **A qualquer minuto...**  
_Sam_: **O que aconteceu...?**  
_Abby_: **Foi pega no tumulto...**  
A ambulância já está na área do hospital. Não é a única. Vem mais 3 com ela. Mas o trio de profissionais segue apenas pra de Rasgotra e Gates.

Ela estaciona. Greg, Abby e Sam abrem a porta e imediatamente demonstraram que não gostaram do que viram: Gates está fazendo massagens cardíacas  
_Pratt_: **Ow, não! O que aconteceu?**  
_Gates_: **Ela foi pisoteada...** - tomando cuidada pra não afundas as costelas  
_EMT Chaz_: **Múltiplas lacerações no tronco e membros. Abdômem rígido. Parece ser uma forte hemorragia...** - tirando a maca da ambulância - **Perdeu muito sangue. Nariz quebrado e maxilar deslocado.**  
_Pratt_: **Quanto tempo de parada?**  
_Gates_: **Alguns minutos. Demos epi e eletrochoques, mas nada!**  
_Pratt_: **Gates, sai!**  
Greg empurra Tony pra que ele cuida de Neela, e ao fazer toca no ombro baleado. Ele se afasta com muita dor.

_Abby_: **O que houve com você?**  
_Pratt_: **Pupilas não estão reagindo... Sam, Abby, venham comigo!**  
Correndo, ele leva a maca com Sam, Chaz e Dulmar, mas Abby vai até Gates checar seu braço.  
_Abby_: **O que houve?**  
_Gates_: **Eu levei um tiro...**

As outras ambulâncias estacionam e os paramédicos começam a puxar suas macas.  
_EMT Doris_: **Alô! Tem algum médico em casa?**  
_EMT Zadro_: **Lockhart? Gates!**  
Abby e Tony não respondem. Na verdade nem ouviram nada. Ficaram é se olhando e perguntando à si mesmos se isso realmente estava acontecendo.

**CENA 20 - ER**  
Os quatro conduzem a maca de Neela pela triagem à caminho da sala de traumas. Frank observa que é Neela, ouve o monitor cardíaco em parada e fica assustado.  
_Frank_: **Ow, droga. É a Neela?**  
_Pratt_: **Frank, o que está aberto?**  
_Frank_: **Tr-trauma I. Morris e Moretti acabaram de sair.**  
A dupla saiu, e na verdade estava indo ao encontro de Greg e Sam.  
_Morris_: **É a Neela? Droga, o que diabos aconteceu?**  
_Pratt_: **A Trauma I tá liberada?** - ainda andando  
_Morris_: **Sim, sim. A baleada no tórax acabou de morrer.**  
_Bernard_: **Oh não... Rosie? Rooosie!**

O marido da mulher baleada, que ainda se encontrava no corredor, ouviu o comentário de Morris e começou a chorar. Moretti, que estava andando ao lado da maca de Neela resolveu parar após ouvir o homem chorar  
_Bernard_: **Você disse que ia salvar a minha mulher!** - chorando, aponta pra Kevin.  
A maca de Neela já chegou na sala de traumas. Kevin se vira e vê Abby ajudando Gates à andar.  
_Abby_: **Frank, o que está aberto?**  
_Frank_: **Caramba. O que houve com ele agora?**  
_Abby_: **Frank, ele foi baleado! O que está aberto?**  
_Gates_: **Não é nada, Lockhart... Eu preciso ver a Neela...**  
Ele está muito fraco, e se apoiando nos ombros de Abby. Kevin estala os dedos chamando Malik e vai até os dois.

_Moretti_: **Esse é Gates, certo? O que houve com ele?**  
_Abby_: **Foi baleado no braço.**  
_Bernard_: **Foi a minha mulher que morreu?!? Responda, seu miserável!** - chorando  
_Gates_: **Não foi nada...** - apoiando-se em Abby pra ficar em pé  
_Moretti_: **Pegou na artéria braquial?** - examinando a ferida  
_Gates_: **Hey! Cuidado...**  
_Moretti_: **Exam-1, já. E não o deixe sair.**  
_Gates_: **Mas a Neela...**  
_Bernard_: **Roooosie...** - chorando  
_Moretti_: **Cala a boca, Gates! Abby, Malik, vão!**

Lockhart, um pouco irada, leva Gates até a sala de exames com a ajuda de Malik. Enquanto os observava, o homem continuava chorando e alguns paramédicos entram na triagem.  
_EMT Doris_: **Aonde estão os médicos pra nos receber?**  
_EMT Zadro_: **Precisamos voltar pro local do tumulto!**  
O Chefe do PS observa Jane, na recepção, colocando algumas fichas.  
_Moretti_: **Você! Lá fora com os paramédicos!**  
_Jane_: **Não posso! Já estou com 6 pacientes e 2 são críticos.** - e vai

Irritado, mas tentando manter a calma, Moretti olha novamente pros paramédicos e pro homem no corredor, que está em prantos por causa da mulher

**CENA 21 - EXAM-1**  
A sala está cheio de pacientes, todos sedados, e apenas Lily monitora ele. É quando entra Abby e Malik ajudando Gates a andar.  
_Lilly_: **Dr. Gates? O que houve?**  
_Abby_: **Lilly, nenhum paciente subiu? Precisamos do leito!**  
_Lilly_: **Eu chamei o pessoal da orto pra subir com um dele, mas ninguém veio.**  
_Abby_: **Gates foi baleado. Eu preciso do leito. Algum de vocês pode levar o da fratura exposta?**  
_Lilly_: **Eu levo o Charlie...**  
Enquanto Lilly destrava a maca pra levar o paciente até a ortopedia, Malik e Abby tiram a camisa de Gates, com cuidado, pra por um avental nele.  
_Gates_: **Abby, eu tô bem...**  
_Abby_: **Gates, fica quieto. Você perdeu muito sangue. Vamos por você no soro e fazer uma transfusão.**  
_Gates_: **Hey, olha pra mim.** - Abby olha - **Não vou sair... Mas vá ver a May Day pra mim...**  
Os dois ficam se olhando enquanto Abby decide o que fazer.

**CENA 22 - TRAUMA I**  
Pratt e Morris conduzem o atendimento de Neela. Na sala também estão Sam, Chunny, Haleh, Daw e os paramédicos. Todos estão tensos e Greg parece estar usando o desfibrilador há um certo tempo, enquanto que Morris avalia seus ferimentos com o ultrassom portátil entre um choque e outro  
_Pratt_: **Vamos lá, mais uma tentativa e uma dose de epi! Carreguem em 300!**  
_Haleh_: **Ainda em v-fib!**  
_Pratt_: **Vamos lá. Afastem!**  
Greg aplica o choque e o ritmo fica sinusal. Ela recupera os batimentos  
_Pratt_: **Graças a Deus...**  
_Chunny_: **Oximetria ainda baixa.**  
_Pratt_: **Tubo ET 7.0. Sam, 20 de Versed e 100 de sux. Não acredito que vocês não a entubaram..**  
_EMT Dulmar_: **O maxilar deslocado dificultava a nossa visão. E o County era perto!**  
_Sam_: **Drogas administradas, Pratt. Mas tem que ser rápido. A pressão tá baixa.**  
_Morris_: **Ow, droga!** - checando o monitor - **Ela está com hemorragia na Bolsa de Morrisson... fígado e baço atingidos. Ela tem que subir logo, Pratt!**  
_Pratt_: **Uma coisa de cada vez, Morris. Chunny, pressão na cricóide!**  
_Moretti_: **Que porcaria está acontecendo aqui?!?** - gritando  
Kevin entrou com raiva na sala de trauma. Exatamente no momento que Chunny fazia pressão na garganta de Neela pra que Pratt visualizasse as cordas vocais.

_Pratt_: enquanto entuba - **É a Neela. Múltiplas escoriações e hemorragias internas. Chegou em assístole, acabamos de recup... Entrei. Sam, ventile! Recuperamos os batimentos após uma rodada de atropina. Não foi necessário a ep...**  
_Moretti_: **Não foi isso o que eu perguntei!** - bastante irado  
Todos na sala se calam, mas não sem párar de trabalhar em Neela.  
_Moretti_: **Eu quero saber o que diabos está acontecendo nesse hospita! Nós estamos lotados e vocês estão tomando o tempo de 4 enfermeiros e dois médicos com apenas uma paciente?!?**  
Nesse momento, Abby entra pela porta lateral.  
_Abby_: **Como ela está?**  
_Moretti_: **Aparentemente me enganei. São 3 médicos!**  
_Sam_: **Ela é nossa colega. Estamos preocupados.**  
_Moretti_: **Eu NÃO quero saber dessa merda!!!**  
Kevin joga a ficha médica que ele segurava no chão, e o barulho de alumínio asssusta à todos. Depois disso, apenas os monitores, a ventilação feita por Sam mais os gritos de fora da sala são ouvidos. Todos na sala olham pra Moretti como se... como se quisessem entender o que se passa na cabeça dele.

_Moretti_: **Eu me expressei mal... Sim, eu me importo com a Neela. Mas não, não me importo que seja colega de vocês! Nós somos a linha de frente de um hospital público. A comunidade depende de nós, e nesse momento, mais do que nunca depende de nós! Vocês dois, fora daqui. Vão trazer mais pacientes.**  
_Dulmar e Chaz_: **Sim, senhor.** - e se vão em silêncio  
_Moretti_: **Morris!** - os paramédicos nem chegaram a sair  
_Morris_: **S-sim...**  
_Moretti_: **O recém viúvo da baleada que morreu em nossas mãos ouviu de uma maneira horrível o óbito dela. Vá lá agora tratar dele. É hipertenso, está com rigidez abdominal... e a última coisa que quero é um infarto. Mas antes, vá na recepção e peça pra alguém da cirúrgica vir tratar de sua amiga! Haleh, vá com ele!**  
Morris deixa o equipamento em cima da mesa, e sai meio que irado da sala de traumas junto com Haleh. Antes que eles atravessassem a porta, Moretti continua falando.  
_Moretti_: **Drs. Pratt e Lockhart. Fora da sala. Estamos cheios de ambulâncias lá fora e não podemos nos dar o luxo de ficar com mais de um médico por paciente.**  
_Pratt_: **Mas estou cuidando dela. A Neela precisa subir e...**  
_Moretti_: **Eu não a conheço então não vou me deixar levar pela emoção. Vão. Ela estará em melhores mãos comigo por perto. Chunny, vá com eles. Sam, você fica comigo.**  
Todos se calam  
_Moretti_: **Vão, vão!**

Eles decidem ir embora. A sala está vazia e ficam apenas Neela desacordada, Kevin e Sam, ventilando a indiana e olhando pro Chefe com um pouco de desprezo  
_Moretti_: **Não me olhe desse jeito. Estou aqui pra tentar salvá-la**  
_Sam_: **Se você diz..**

**CENA 23 - ER**  
Todos saem irados da sala de Trauma e seguem à procura de mais pacientes. Da recepção, apreensivo, Frank fala com eles:  
_Frank_: **Como está a Neela?**  
_Pratt_: **Pergunta pro "chefe"!** - irado  
_Abby_: **Defenda ele agora...**  
Todos seguem até a triagem e passam por Morris, que voltava da ligação feita ao centro cirúrgico e agora coloca o recém-viúvo Bernard na Curtain-1, bem em frente à recepção. Ele e Haleh cuidam dele  
_Bernard_: **Eu a amava tanto..**  
_Morris_: **Senhor, eu sinto muito. Nós fizemos todo o possível pra trazê-la...**  
_Haleh_: **Pressão altíssima: 19x13.** - com o tensiômetro na mão  
_Morris_: **... mas não deu. Os ferimentos eram muito graves...**  
_Bernard_: **Rosie...** - falando abafado  
_Morris_: inclina o rosto pra falar com Haleh - **Traga nitro sub-lingual.** - fica de frente pro paciente - **Senhor Nadler, fique calmo, por favor.**  
Haleh sai pra pegar o medicamento e homem então fecha os olhos e inclina a cabeça desacordado.  
_Moretti_: **Senhor Nadler?** - pressionando o externo pra ver se ele acorda - **Senhor Nadler?!?**

Greg volta da triagem, ao lado de Zadro, trazendo um homem todo enfaixado na testa e completamente ensanguentado, mas em condição estável. E chama a atenção de Archie  
_Morris_: **Pratt! Meu cara tá tendo um infarto!**  
_Pratt_: **Ow, droga!** - corre até Archie - **O que aconteceu?**  
_EMT Zadro_: **Hey! Eu vou deixar esse paciente aqui.** - e vai embora  
_Pratt_: **Zadro!** - grita em vão  
_Morris_: **A pressão dele tava nas alturas. Pedi agora a pouco pra Haleh trazer o nitro, mas... foi rápido.**  
_Pratt_: examinando o paciente - **O abdomem está tenso. Fez o ultrassom?**  
_Morris_: **Acabei de chegar com esse cara!**  
_Pratt_: **Droga, Morris. É dissecação da aorta!**  
_Haleh_: **O que aconteceu?** - chegando com o medicamento  
_Pratt_: **Vamos pra Trauma Room.** - destravando as rodas da maca  
_Morris_: **Eu não! Tá maluco? Moretti vai dizer que é minha culpa. Eu fico com o cara que você trouxe.**  
_Pratt_: **Você não existe, Morris...**

Greg e Haleh vão pra sala de trauma e Archie os observa andando de costas. Quando se vira pra ver o paciente que ele ia atender, é atingido nos testiculos pela borda da maca que Abby e paramédicos traziam da triagem e cai no chão com a mão na área da virilha  
_Abby_: **Morris! Sai da frente!**  
Lockhart segue até a sala de exames e Archie, gemendo no chão, começa a se levantar.  
_Morris_: **Ai, minha nossa... Essa foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu hoje... Aaaaah... E olha que eu fui atropelado por uma ambulância!**  
Já de pé, ele fica encarando o paciente enfaixado e ensanguentado.  
_Morris_: **Você não faz idéia de o quanto isso está doendo!**  
O paciente e Archie ficam se olhando, por alguns segundos, em silêncio

**CENA 24 - EXAM-1**  
Na sala de exames, Malik controla o fluxo do soro se Gates, que está incontrolável na maca  
_Malik_: **Fica quieto, ou eu vou ter que pedir pra te sedarem!**  
_Gates_: **Se liga, Malik...** - ofegante - **É a Neela lá...**  
_Malik_: **Eu sei, cara. Eles tão fazendo o que podem.**  
Lockhart entra com os paramédicos trazendo o paciente na maca, e percebe que na sala não há leitos.  
_Abby_: **Ninguém mais subiu?**  
_Malik_: **Lilly ainda não voltou com a fratura exposta e nenhum médico veio liberar ninguém.**  
_Abby_: **"Ótimo"! Me ajudem aqui, gente.**  
Enquanto ela e os outro começam a deixar as macas mais juntos pra haver espaço pra mais um, Gates continua perguntando.  
_Gates_: **Como está... como está a Neela?**  
_Abby_: **Recuperaram os batimentos dela. Moretti está preparando-a pra subir.**  
_Gates_: **Bom...** - sente uma fisgada no local da ferida **Aaaargh!**  
_Abby_: **Gates, o que houve?** - do outro lado, ajeitando as macas  
_Gates_: **Meu braço... e meu peito começaram a doer.**

Neste momento, sangue começa a jorrar de seu braço em intervalos de poucos segundos e o monitor cardíaco dispara. Lockhart e Malik vão correndo até ele  
_Abby_: **Droga, a bala pegou na artéria!**  
_Gates_: **Mas... eu levei o tiro há muito tempo...** - bastante sangue continua saindo  
_Abby_: **Talvez a bala estivesse pressionando e impedindo que o sangue jorrasse... Malik, estanque a ferida dele com força!**  
_Gates_: **E o que aconteceu... com a bala...?** - sentindo-se fraco  
_Abby_: **Ela deve ter saído do lugar...** - ouvindo com o estetoscópio  
_Gates_: **... e ido pro meu...** - e acaba desmaiando  
_Abby_: **... coração.** - percebe que ele desmaou - **Gates? Gates?!?**

_intervalo..._


	4. Parte 4

**nota: EMT paramédico**

...  
**_14x01 - THE WAR COMES HOME - PARTE 4_**  
...

**CENA 25 - TRAUMA ROOMS**  
_trauma I_  
Moretti colocava o catéter no tórax de Neela, quando observa o movimento no Trauma II  
_Moretti_: **O que está acontecendo lá? É o esposo da baleada?**  
_Sam_: **Quer que eu vá lá checar? Porque você me deixou como única enfermeira aqui.** - irônica  
Vindo da sala de Exams, Abby abre a porta e entra na sala  
_Abby_: **A bala navegou até o coração de Gates.** - pega o desfibrilador e vai - **Ele tá mal!**  
_Sam_: **Meu Deus...**  
Haleh entra na sala atrás de equipamentos  
_Haleh_: **Está usando o ultrassom portátil?**  
_Moretti_: **Pegue.** - e entrega vendo pela porta aberta Pratt usando o desfibrilador - **O que aconteceu lá atrás?**  
_Haleh_: **Pratt diz que é um triplo A** - e vai  
_Moretti_: **Como que deixam escapar uma dissecação aórtica...** - e coloca o catéter - **Sam, eu já volto.**  
_Sam_: **Mas a Neela está com hemorragias e o Gates...**  
_Moretti_: **Eu já volto!** - e sai

_trauma II_  
Lá, Pratt largou o desfibrilador e passa a usar o ultrassom  
_Moretti_: **Sinais vitais?**  
_Pratt_: **Assistole agora a pouco. Não consigo recuperar os batimentos.** - vê na tela - **Droga! Rompeu a aorta.**  
_Moretti_: **Anuncie a hora da morte.**  
_Pratt_: **O que?**  
_Moretti_: **Uma vez rompida, o índice de mortalidade é de 90. Preciso de você com Neela.**  
_Pratt_: **Qualé agora? Você não acabou de me expulsar lá?**  
_Moretti_: **Acontece que sua amiga tem chances, Dr. Pratt. Mas chegou um caso mais grave até mim. Abby está com Gates e ele teve uma parada.** - e sai  
_Pratt_: **Como é?!?**

_trauma I_  
_Moretti_: **Como ela está?**  
_Sam_: **Como assim? Desde o último minuto que você saiu?**  
_Moretti_: **Muito engraçado, Sam. Continue assim comigo. E nada do cirurgião?**  
_Sami_: **Nada...**  
Assim que Kevin sai da sala, indo ao encontro de Lockhart, Pratt chega em Neela, ao lado de Haleh  
_Pratt_: **Sam, alguma coisa mudou?** - mudando a veste estéril  
_Sam_: **Nada. Estamos partindo pra 4ª unidade de sangue, mas ela perde mais do que colocamos. Sem alterações cardíacas desde que recuperamos os batimentos, mas a pressão continua baixa e a oxigenação também.**  
_Pratt_: **E ninguém da cirúrgica veio? Que droga. Eu mesmo vou levá-la.** - destrava as rodas  
_Sam_: **Mas... ela ainda está recebendo a transfusão.**  
_Pratt_: **É, mas com o baço inchado e o rompimento do fígado, não vai adiantar de nada! Haleh, vem comigo.**  
_Haleh_: **Okay...**  
_Pratt_: **E o Gates?** - indo pro corredor  
_Sam_: **Não sei. Vou vê-lo agora...**

**CENA 26 - ER**  
O caos continua. O PS está com pacientes demais e médicos de menos. Morris está vindo da triagem trazendo mais um paciente na maca quando topa com Crenshaw, perto da recepção, quando ele desce do elevador.  
_Morris_: **Finalmente você chegou! Te chamei como um louco!**  
_Crenshaw_: **Eu estava reparando um rim perfurado e tive que deixá-lo com Anspaugh!**  
_Morris_: andando até um leito - **Fica difícil quando temos que convencer e implorar pra alguém da OR vir aqui.**  
_Crenshaw_: **Por favor... Você não convenceria anórexicas a participarem de convenções de vômito.**  
Antes que Archie pudesse responder, Greg chega com a maca de Rasgotra  
_Pratt_: **Finalmente vocês vieram!**  
_Crenshaw_: **Meu Deus! É a...?**  
_Morris_: fazendo cara de "tá vendo"?  
_Crenshaw_: **O que aconteceu?** - pegando a ficha dela  
_Pratt_: **Pisoteada por multidão. Hemorragia internado... aonde estavam vocês?!?**  
_Crenshaw_: **Nós estavamos cheios...**  
_Pratt_: **Assim como nós! Mas fazemos nosso trabalho!**

Da sala de triagem, vindo do nada, um policial traz sua parceira ensaguentada e desmaiada no colo.  
_policial_: **Por favor! Me ajudem!**  
_Pratt_: **O que houve?** - indo pro elevador com Crenshaw  
_policial_: **Ela foi baleada... Façam alguma coisa!**  
_Pratt_: **Morris, pega o caso.**  
_Morris_: **Mas estou com uma paciente...**  
_Pratt_: **E eu estou com a Neela!**  
_Haleh_: **Eu te ajudo.**

Greg e o cirurgião sobem de elevador e Haleh vai ajudar Morris à colocar a policial ferida numa maca. Da recepção, chega Frank.  
_Frank_: **Como ela está?**  
_Morris_: **Baleada no abdomem. Vamos usar a Trauma I.**  
_Frank_: **Não, seu idiota. A Neela!**  
_Morris_: **O pessoal da cirurgia vai controlar a hemorragia.** - indo pra Trauma I  
_Frank_: **Ehr... Sabe aonde está a Abby? O croata não para de me ligar!**  
_Haleh_: **Com Moretti e Gates na sala de exame!**  
_policial_: **Ela vai sobreviver?**  
_Morris_: **Vamos fazer todo o possível, policial.**  
Frank então corre até a sala de exame, enquanto Morris segue pra traumaroom.

**CENA 27 - EXAM-1**  
Gates continua desmaiado mas agora está estável. Moretti e Abby estão olhando as recém chapas de Raio-X e confirmam que a bala navegou pela artéria.  
_Moretti_: **Aqui está a danada...**  
_Sam_: **Chamo a vascular?**  
_Moretti_: **Deviam ter feito isso há séculos.** - olhando torto pra Abby  
_Abby_: **Eu estava ocupada porque... ele teve uma parada cardíaca!** - furiosa  
_Moretti_: **Eu não disse que foi sua culpa. É. Mas eu não disse.**  
_Abby_: **Escute, seu...**  
_Sam_: **Hey, vocês dois. O que está acontecendo?**

Antes que pudessem responder, Frank entra na sala.  
_Frank_: **Abby, pode atender o telefone e mandar seu marido parar de ligar?**  
_Abby_: **Você acha que eu tenho tempo pra isso agora? Diga que eu ligo depois!**  
_Frank_: **Okay...** - e sai...  
_Moretti_: **Os problemas familiares acabaram?**  
Lockhart olha furiosa pra Kevin...

**CENA 28 - ZAGREB, CROÁCIA**  
Já é noite na Europa. Kovac está de carona no carro do irmão, e falando ao telefone.  
_Luka_: **Okay. Anotou meu número? Então peça pra ela me ligar assim que puder. Não importa a hora.** - e encerra

_a partir de agora, todos os diálogos são em croata_  
_Sime_: **A noivinha não atendeu?**  
_Luka_: **É Abby.** - sorrindo  
_Sime_: **Okay, me desculpe, é que... é estraho, sabe? Você tá casado, cara.**  
_Luka_: **Pois é.**  
_Sime_: **E com um filho.** - feliz  
_Luka_: **Mais uma vez...**  
O irmão de Luka da dois tapas de leva na perna do irmão.  
_Sime_: **Bom que isso aconteceu contigo. Você merece.**  
_Luka_: **Obrigado.**  
_Sime_: **É um canalha por não me convidar ao casamento, mas merece.**  
_Luka_: **Sabia que ia jogar isso na minha cara.** - rindo  
_Sime_: **Cara, sabe que eu cruzaria o atlântico se me pedisse, né?**  
_Luka_: **Certo...** irônico  
_Sime_: **Sério. Eu iria. Você é meu irmão favorito.**  
_Luka_: **Eu sou seu único irmão.**  
_Sime_: **Mas é meu favorito. Nisso não estou mentido.**  
_Luka_: **Ehr.. foi surpresa. Ela nem sabia...**  
_Sime_: **Casamento surpresa. Fresco.**  
_Luka_: rindo  
_Sime_: **Boila. Coisa sua dessa de "super romântico".**  
_Luka_: **Mulheres gostam de romance, okay?**  
_Sime_: **Se você quer casa é "okay". Eu não pretendo usar usar um anel pra me restringir.**  
_Luka_: **Como é a história?** - rindo  
_Sime_: **Cara, viva a vida. Você se casou virgem, não é?**  
_Luka_: **Tantos anos me fizeram esquecer como você é...** - ficando sem graça  
_Sime_: **Ah, tem dó mano. Se você for romântic, você consegue uma esposa. Se for macho, consegue amantes.**  
_Luka_: **É, mas nós dois sabemos que eu consigo muito mais mulheres do que você..** - rindo

De repente, os dois ficam em um silêncio cadavérico. Sime pareceu ficar um pouco chateado e Luka imediatamente pára de rir.

_Luka_: **Me desculpe...**  
_Sime_: **Não, tudo bem.**  
_Luka_: **Não, sério. Me desculpe. As veze eu me esqueço que...**  
_Sime_: **Não tem problema. Eu também me esqueço disso. Não faz mal.**

O silêncio volta. O lindo litoral croata com uma enorme lua cheia serve de desculpa pra que eles fiquem observando a paisagem, sem que precisem conversar. Mas depois de alguns segundos, Luka volta à falar.

_Luka_: **O que papai estava fazendo?**  
_Sime_: **Como?**  
_Luka_: **O que... papai estava fazendo quando teve o derrame?**  
_Sime_: **Pintando. Ainda bem que não estava conduzindo um trem.**  
_Luka_: **E não usaram TPA?**  
_Sime_: **Eu nem sabia o que era TPA, Luka.**  
_Luka_: **É um inibi...**  
_Sime_: **Agora eu já sei! O médico falou comigo. Mas eu não sabia que...**  
_Luka_: **Se o AVC foi diagnósticado na hora, ele teria melhoras.**  
_Sime_: **Eu não sou o médico, okay?**  
_Luka_: **Okay.**  
_Sime_: **Somos só eu e o papai aqui. Se você tivesse aqui, a coisa podia ser diferente.**  
_Luka_: **Ah! Agora é minha culpa?**  
_Sime_: **Eu não estou dizendo isso.**  
_Luka_: **Foi o que deu a entender...** - nervoso  
_Sime_: **Havia uma possibilidade de hemorragia com o tratamento.**  
_Luka_: **Menos de 30.**  
_Sime_: **Hemorragia cererbral, Luka.**  
_Luka_: **Certo! Não vamos mais falar disso.**  
_Sime_: **Eu nem pretendia.**  
_Luka_: **Ele... não mexe o lado esquerdo todo? Ou só o braço?**  
_Sime_: **Nós já chegamos.** - aponta com a cabeça pra uma casa - **Veja você mesmo.**

Sime conduz o carro pelo jardim da casa, de dois andares e bem tratada, próxima de um pequeno penhasco que dá pro mar.  
_Sime_: **Pronto.** - desliga o motor - **Você... pode ir lá atrás?** - abre a mala  
_Luka_: **Okay...**  
Kovac sai do carro e seu irmão continua no banco de motorista. De dentro da mala, Luka pega uma cadeira de rodas, a destrava e conduz até perto de Sime, que paralítico da cintura pra baixo, colocá-se sozinho no carro.

Enquanto Luka voltava pra pegar sua bagagem, uma mulher sai de dentro da casa.  
_Irina_: **Senhor Kovac?**  
_Sime_: **Tudo bem.** - firma-se na cadeira - **Estou okay. Luka.. essa é Irina. Nossa governanta.**  
_Luka_: **Boa noite...**  
_Irina_: **Precisa de ajuda?**  
_Luka_: **Não, obrigado.** - e fecha a mala.

**CENA 29 - CASA DOS KOVAC**  
Irina, Luka e Sime entram na casa. Bem mobiliada, com detalhes em madeira, vários quadros assinados por Josip Kovac e uma escada com acesso ao 2ª andar.  
_Sime_: **Não sei porque continuo nessa casa. Sabe a última vez que fui até o 2ª andar?**  
_Luka_: **Não se mudou porque crescemos aqui e foi a casa onde mamãe morreu.**  
_Sime_: **Não viva de passado Luka.** - segue até a cozinha.  
_Luka_: **Ehr.. aonde ele está?**  
_Irina_: **No final do corredor. Deixe-me que eu levo sua mala.**  
_Luka_: **Obrigado.**  
Kovac fica sozinho e com bastante receio, vai até onde está seu pai.

Ao entrar no aposento, se depara com ele. Velho, cabelos brancos, dificuldade de respirar... e imóvel. A primeira reação de Kovac é deviar o olhar, acompanhado de um grande suspiro. Logo depois, fita os olhos no pai. E a condição dele entristece Luka.

**CENA 30 - ER**  
_examm-1_  
Taggart e Lockhart estão sós com Gates, ainda incosciente, mas muito melhor.  
_Sam_: **Ele é um safado insensível.**  
_Abby_: **Gates?**  
_Sam_: **Não. Moretti. Estamos super lotados, esse imbecil não fecha o PS pra trauma.. e nem com colegas feridos podemos nos sensibilizar.**  
Antes que Lockhart pudesse falar algo, Moretti entra na sala.  
_Moretti_: **As estudantes precisam de uma enfermeira na sala de suturas.**  
_Sam_: **Mas...**  
_Moretti_: **Vai, vai, vai..**  
A enfermeira vai embora e Lockhart fica a sós com Moretti, encarando o Chefe do PS.  
_Moretti_: **IO que?**  
_Abby_: **Você não está muito popular, sabia?**  
_Moretti_: **Não estou aqui pra ser popular.**  
_Abby_: **Tá, tá. Tá aqui pra salvar o mundo.**  
_Moretti_: **Abby...** - sorrindo - **Me responda uma coisa.**  
_Abby_: **O que?**  
_Moretti_: **O quanto você se importa com Neela?**  
_Abby_: **Ela é a madrinha de meu casamento.**  
_Moretti_: **Okay. E... desde que ele chegou no PS, está pensando no risco que ela corre?**  
_Abby_: **Não muito.** - nervosa  
_Moretti_: **E no Gates?**  
_Abby_: **Nós nem somos ligados... mas até que não.**  
_Moretti_: **E porque?**  
_Abby_: **Porque no momento, a coisa que mais quero é partir a sua cabeça.**  
_Moretti_: **Bom.** - sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Como?**  
_Moretti_: **Estamos salvando vidas. Temos que ser menos emocionais e mais mecânicos. Conexão com o paciente é proibido. E você está fazendo o seu melhor. Não deixou a bola cair nenhuma vez... apenas quando deixou paramédicos ao relento lá fora, quando a Neela chegou. Pensei em Pratt como a pessoa a fazer de exemplo aqui.. mas acho que terei que trabalhar contigo.**

Os dois ficam se olhando por um momento.  
_Abby_: **Eu não vou dormir com você.**  
_Moretti_: **Como é?**  
Só Lockhart rí da piada.

**CENA 31 - SUTURE ROOM**  
Taggart chega com instrumentos na sala de sutura, onde estão Hope e Katey, fazendo o melhor que podem.  
_Sam_: **Oi meninas.**  
_Hope_: **Sam, não pode trazer mais alguém pra cá não?**  
_Katey_: **Acho que já fizemos 10 mil pontos.**  
_Sam_: **Não. Será conosco. Com Kovac fora e Neela e Gates feridos, estamos com pessoal a menos.**  
_Katey_: **O que?**  
_Hope_: **Meu Deus.. aconteceu algo com eles dois?**  
_Sam_: **Ow, perdão. Vocês não sabiam? Eles... se feriram no protesto. Mas... acho que vai ficar tudo bem.**  
_Hope_: **Que Deus permita que sim.**  
Katey volta a suturar, mas de leve, percebe-se um macabro sorriso no rosto.

**CENA 32 -ER**  
Pratt chega do elevador pronto pra atender mais pacientes.  
_Frank_: **Como ela está?**  
_Pratt_: **É com eles agora.**  
Greg pára e não sabe por onde começar. Há feridos por toda parte. Chega então Morris com a policial, na maca, desacordada, e o parceiro.  
_Pratt_: **Já estão voltando?**  
_Morris_: **A bala atravessou. Está estável e não atravessou nenhum órgão vital.**  
_Pratt_: **Bom pra ela.**  
_policial_: **Está fora de perigo, não é?**  
_Morris_: **Sim, sim. Precisamos apenas cauterizar os ferimentos.**  
Vindo da triagem, Jane tráz um homem enorme, sangrando pela testa, numa cadeira de rodas, mas bastante agitado.  
_Jane_: **É gente que não acaba mais. Podem me dar uma ajuda com esse?**  
_Pratt_: **Estou indo.**  
_policial_: **Hey!** - olhando o homem trazido por Jane - _Este é o safado que atirou em minha parceira!_

O paciente imediatamente olha pro policial e se levanta com o medo.  
_policial_: **Párece, seu desgraçado!**  
O homem empurra Jane e Pratt, que caem de costa no chão. Ele tenta escapar pela triagem, mas a porta está fechado. Ele dá a volta por trás da recepção e o policial corre atrás dele, com a mão em direção a sua arma.  
_Pratt_: **Não atire aqui dentro!** - se levantando  
O pouco de pânico toma os pacientes próximos da área da recepção. O homem joga no caminho do policial uma maca com um senhor tomando soro, e o tira tropeça e cai. Sem ir pra onde ir, o grande homem com o corte na testa segue pra sale de exames.

**CENA 33 - EXAM-1**  
Kevin está indo pra porta, falando com Lockhart:  
_Moretti_: **Eu vou ver se alguma sala já está desoc...** - e é atingido no rosto!  
O homem entrou com força na sala, batendo a porta contra o nariz de Moretti, que fica zonzo. Ainda sem ter pra onde ir, o paciente segue caminho pras salas de trama, mas Abby, assustada, fica em sem caminho e faz o homem tropeçar em cima dela.

Irritado e furioso, ele soca a cara de Abby com um murro frontal. O impacto da mão contra o nariz de Lockhart mas o chão contra a sua nuca, a fazem desmaiar de imediato. Mas o homem segue socando ele, e alterna entre a mão esquerda e direito murros no rosto de Abby, que fica ensanguentada... e perde três dentes frontais.

De repente, Moretti se joga no homem aplicando-lhe uma dose de haldol nas costas. É quando chegam Morris, Pratt e o policial.

O homem desmaia em cima de Abby, e ele é tão grande que são preciso os quatro pra tirá-lo de cima dela. É só então que vêem o rosto de Lockhart, todo ensanguentado e ferido...  
_Moretti_: **Droga...**  
_Pratt_: **Abby...**  
_Moretti_: **Tragam um colar cervical agora!!!**

_intervalo_


	5. Parte Final

**nota: EMT paramédico**

...  
**_14x01 - THE WAR COMES HOME - PARTE FINAL_**  
...

**CENA 34 - ER**  
Já é alta madrugada em Chicago. Muito tempo se passou e apesar de vários pacientes ainda estarem em macas, todos estão estáveis. Os faxineiros limpam o chão do PS e o restante do profissionais, cabisbaixos descansam do jeito que podem na recepção. Abby e Moretti não estão por lá, assim como Gates e Neela. Frank acabou de desligar o telefone.  
_Frank_: **Retiraram a bala de Gates.**  
Archie, que está sendo abraçado pelas costas por uma cansada Hope, resolve falar:  
_Morris_: **E está tudo okay com ele?**  
_Frank_: **É o que parece...**  
_Morris_: **Ninguém que ir lá falar do lado de Gates até ele acordar?**  
Todos ficam em silêncio...  
_Morris_: **Já suspeitava.**  
Greg vai até uma cadeira, e se senta, cansado.  
_Pratt_: **Eu... eu subo. Daqui a pouco eu vou. Ficarei com Neela mesmo. E a Abby?**  
_Frank_: **Moretti está com ela. Abby ainda não acordou.**  
_Pratt_: **Hoje é um dia que não quero viver mais uma vez. Katey?**  
_Katey_: **Eu.**  
_Pratt_: **Quer ir lá comigo ver a Neela?**  
_Katey_: **Ehr.. não, obrigada.**  
_Pratt_: **Mas... ela não foi sua instrutora?**  
_Katey_: **Estou cansada. Deixa pra amanhã.**  
_Pratt_: **Okay. Hey, não pude falar com você o dia inteiro. Aonde diabos está o Ray?**  
_Katey_: **Ehr... Não sei...**  
O telefone de Katey então começa a tocar. Por coincidência, é uma mensagem de Ray. Ela fica surpresa e sai de perto do grupo enquanto lê e atravessa a triagem.

_Frank_: **Aquele alí já perdeu uma semana de trabalho. Se Weaver estivesse aqui, o demitiria.**  
_Sam_: **Nós temos Moretti agora.**  
_Morris_: **Ele me faz sentir falta de Weaver...**

Todos riem contidamente.

**CENA 35 - AMBULANCE BAY**  
A noite é das mais escuras. A ambulância particular estacionou e Ray já está do lado de fora, na cadeira de rodas, do lado da mãe. Katey, devagar, segue até ele.  
_Katey_: **O que houve?**  
_Ray_: **Como está a Neela?**

Katey imediatamente fecha a cara, mas em respeito à mãe de Ray, resolve manter a calma.  
_Katey_: **Por que?**  
_Ray_: **Gates me ligou... disse que eu precisava vê-la.**  
_Katey_: **Ela.. ela se feriu.**  
_Ray_: **Está viva?** - sem mudar a expressão  
_Katey_: **Se.. recuperando de uma cirurgia.**  
_Ray_: **Você pode me levar até ela?**  
_Katey_: **Eu...**  
_Ray_: **Por favor. Eu preciso.**

A estudante olha pro rosto ferido do ex, e não consegue dizer não.

**CENA 36 - ER**  
O pessoal ainda está rindo, de alguma coisa. Todos então reparam que Frank parou de sorrir e agora fica boquiaberto, fitando a triagem. Todos param de rir, e resolvem olhar o que está acontecendo.

Em silêncio, Katey, Ray e sua mãe, entram no PS. Todos ficam abismados com o que vêem. Barnett os olha apenas de relance. Todos ficam impressioanados com a dupla amputação de Ray, mas simplesmente não consegue reunir forças pra falar e perguntar o que havia acontecido.

O elevador demora a chegar. O trio está de costas pra recepção... e o elevador finalmente chega. Eles entram e Ray se vira de frente pro pessoal da recepção, que os observa estagnados. E as portas se fecham.

**CENA 37 - OR**  
Dubenko está assinando uns relatórios, quando o elevador chama a sua atenção. E ao olhar Ray, não consegue esconder o terror em seu rosto.  
_Ray_: **Dr. Dubenko.**  
_Dubenko_: **Ow, meu Deus. O que...**  
_Ray_: **Essa é minha mãe. JC.**  
_Dubenko_: **O-o-oi...** - apertando sua mão.  
_J.C_: **Prazer.**  
_Ray_: **Aonde está Neela?**

**CENA 38 - SALA DE RECUPERAÇÃO I**  
Rasgotra está entubada e com o rosto todo ferido. Ao seu lado apenas Ray e Katey. A estudante está incomodada com a situação e Barnet fica olhando pra indiana, esperando que ela acorde.

**CENA 39 - SALA DE RECUPERAÇÃO II**  
Quem acorda é Abby. Em outra sala, em outro lugar do hospital, quem acorda é Lockhart. Ela está desorientada, ferida e inchada. Ela geme um pouco e chama a atenção de Moretti, que estava ao seu lado assinando alguns relatórios.  
_Moretti_: **Bom dia, dorminhoca.**  
_Abby_: **Ow meu Deus...** - chorosa  
_Moretti_: **Bem, na verdade "boa madrugada".**  
_Abby_: **Ai...** - chorando  
_Moretti_: **Você se lembra do que aconteceu?**  
_Abby_: se vira pra Moretti, e confirma que sim  
_Moretti_: **Você ficou algumas horas desacordada. Fizemos tomografias e ressonâncias. Você.. quebrou o nariz e teve um traumatismo na área da nuca. Vai ficar um tempo de observação.**  
Lockhart, ainda bastante confusa e receosa, enfia a língua entre os dentes e percebe que algo está faltando  
_Moretti_: **Ah, é verdade. Você perdeu três dentes.**  
_Abby_: começa a chorar  
_Moretti_: **Não se preocupe.. Nós vamos reemplantar. Um cirurgião pode deixar até mais bonito do que antes.**  
Ela então começa a chorar pra valer  
_Moretti_: **Está doendo?** - se levanta da cadeira - **Quer mais analgésicos?**  
_Abby_: **Não...** - chorando  
_Moretti_: **Acha que pode ligar pra ele agora?**  
_Abby_: **Quem?**  
_Moretti_: **Seu marido?**  
_Abby_: **Vocês...** - chorando - **... disseram o que aconteceu comigo, não?**  
_Moretti_: **Não. Eu vi o quanto você o ama e... pedi um pouco de discrição lá embaixo. Imaginei que se ele soubesse o que houve, ficaria maluco. E do outro lado do país, não ajudaria em nada.**  
_Abby_: **Então ele...**  
_Moretti_: **Não. Ele não sabe. E seu filho está okay. Está na casa da babá.**  
_Abby_: **Obrigada...**  
_Moretti_: **Eu não vou dormir com você.**  
_Abby_: **Como?**  
_Moretti_: **Além do mais, eu sou casado.** - mostra o anel no anelar

Ela está muito dolorida pra sorrir. Ele então pega o telefone e começa a discar.  
_Abby_: **Não faça isso...**  
_Moretti_: **Já é manhã na Croácia. Acredite, não vai querer deixá-lo preocupado.** - entrega o fone  
_Abby_: **Obrigada...**  
_Moretti_: balança a cabeça respondendo o elogio.

_Abby_: **Alô?**  
_Luka: **Abby?**_  
_Abby_: **O-oi...**  
_Luka: **O que houve? Por que demorou tanto pra ligar?**_  
_Abby_: **Ho-houve um aci-acidente. Ehr... ficamos lo-lotados.**  
_Luka: **Está tudo bem? Você está estranha?**_  
_Abby_: **Sim. É que... ehr... não, tu-tudo bem. Eu estou cansada.. e acho que mordi a língua.**  
Ela tapa o fone, fecha os olhos e começa a chorar. Seja pela dor, por mentir, por ele estar longe... pela situação toda.  
_Luka: **Uau. Bela mordida. Já está em casa?**_  
_Abby_: repira fundo  
_Luka: **Abby?**_  
_Abby_: **Não.. No centro cirúrgico. Estou esperando uma paciente. Joey está com a babá.**  
_Luka: **Okay...**_  
_Abby_: **E... como está seu pai?**  
_Luka: não responde_  
_Abby_: **Lu-luka?**  
_Luka: **Ele está ótimo.**_  
_Abby_: **Sério? Que bom.**  
_Luka: **Mas... ehr...**_  
_Abby_: **Luka?**  
_Luka: **Não. Ele não está.**_  
_Abby_: **Como?**  
_Luka: **Ele está... paralizado, Abby. Não reconhece ninguém, não come sozinho...**_  
_Abby_: **Ow...**  
_Luka: **Eu... acho que vou ter que ficar um tempo aqui.**_  
_Abby_: **Tudo bem.**  
_Luka: **Não, não. Me perdoe. Eu...**_  
_Abby_: **Não tem problema. É o seu pai..**  
_Luka: **Pois é...**_  
_Abby_: **Luka** - ri sem graça -**... é uma ligaçaõ internacional. Eu ligo quando chegar em casa.**  
_Luka: **Tudo bem. Descanse, e depois falamos mais.**_  
_Abby_: **Luka?**  
_Luka: **Sim.**_  
_Abby_: **Eu te amo.**  
_Luka: **Eu também, Abby.**_  
_Abby_: **Eu e Joe te agurdamos...**  
_Luka: **Beijos, Abby.**_

A ligação é encerrada, Abby dá o aparelho pra Moretti... e ela volta a chorar.

**CENA 40 - SALA DE RECUPERAÇÃO I**  
Katey está sentada. Ray continua de olho em Neela... que acorda. Bastante desorientada, e sentindo dor, acordar e dá de frente com o olhar de Ray.  
_Ray_: **Olá.** - de maneira fria  
Como está entubada, Neela não pode falar e pouco mexe o pescoço.  
_Ray_: **Katey me falou o que houve. Você está bem?**  
Ela balança a cabeça, devagar, dizendo que não está.  
_Ray_: **Bom.**  
Ela fica surpresa, e olha pra Ray sem piscar.  
_Ray_: **Seu corpo inteiro dói. Feridas coçando... você está imóvel e pouco pode fazer, não é? Não tenho pena.**  
Até Katey fica surpresa com o que Ray está falando.  
_Ray_: **Quando Gates se recuperar do tiro que levou..**  
Neela arregala os olhos.  
_Ray_: **Ah, é mesmo. Seu amorzinho foi baleado. Infelizmente está okay. Não vai perder nenhum membro. Assim como você. Pena. Eu não era muito de acreditar em olho por olho, mas o perdedor sem pernas sou eu.**  
Katey e Neela estão surpresas com a reação.  
_Ray_: **Então não posso esconder que fiquei um pouco feliz quando soube que você sofreu um acidente. ****Neela, espero que tenha uma recuperaçaõ dolorosa. Katey?**  
A estudante se levanta, e conduz a cadeira dele pra fora da sala.  
_Ray_: **Até nunca mais, roomie.**

Eles vão embora e deixa Neela chorando, sozinha.

_executive producers  
christopher chulack  
michael crichton  
john wells  
david zabel_


End file.
